


Trick or treat

by Ellerynote



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote





	Trick or treat

Trick or treat –Kingsman 同人（MH無差）萬聖節特輯 by Ellery

   

**十月的第一天。**

 

    「這是什麼？」梅林站在中控室，手上還沒放下記事板，呆呆地看著自己座位鍵盤旁邊的東西。

    經過一邊的技術人員，邊做著例行的維修檢測，邊漫不經心地回道：「南瓜啊。」

    梅林把手中的資料擱在一旁，「我知道這是南瓜。」 手扶著額，他對這個不應該、但忽然出現在這裡的東西感到非常困惑。

    「我是問這為什麼會在這裡。」體積還不小的南瓜，直徑比電腦鍵盤還長，佔掉了桌上大多數的空間，讓習慣把桌面淨空好做事的他，心底有種不舒坦的感覺。

    伸出手想要把它移開，但又不知道該怎麼處理，所以目前只能盯著這個橘黃色的大怪物看，『這到底該放哪？』梅林眉頭深鎖，心想著。

    技術人員帶著工具箱，準備離開，「好像是快遞送來的，旁邊應該有送貨單。」他嘴上叼著檢測線，滿手有的沒的各式線路儀器，帶點口齒不清地用下巴指了指被壓在鍵盤下的紙張，便匆匆忙忙地往下一站前進。

   

**十月的第五天。**

       

    從倫敦回來的梅林，看著桌上第五顆大南瓜，他抓抓後腦勺。

   『這該死的東西還真重。』

    很認命地第五次將這完全不知道該怎麼處理的蔬果搬開，現在他身後原本就沒放東西的牆邊，多了五棵黃澄澄、並排在地上的南瓜。

    桌上擺著相同的送貨單，上面除了必要運送資訊，什麼都沒寫。備註欄上一片空白，也沒有卡片或送貨人的留言。

    從送貨地點看來，實在不難猜出來到底是哪位外勤特務這麼有閒情逸致，但⋯⋯。梅林搖搖頭，他想不透這樣的舉動背後是有什麼古怪動機。

 

**十月的第十四天。**

 

    帕西佛為了繳交任務結案報告，走進了中控室。直挺挺地邁開步伐，將手中報告放入編排著『in』下方的檔案盒裡。

    一向都以標準流程在進行，幾乎軍事化的完美男人，並沒有按照平常的姿態，不作聲響地轉身離去，而是頓了一下。

    「嗯？」忙著手邊螢幕以及鍵盤中必須調度和一大堆公事的梅林，雖然察覺到了同事的反常舉動，但並沒有特別在意，只是繼續低著頭，發出了詢問的聲音。

    本來就性格內斂的男人，沒有改變挺拔的站姿，似乎正在找適當的開場白，對於等下要講出來的話，於他來說，其實非常難以開口。

    終於在一大片空白之後，見梅林依舊不停地在電腦中輸入各項資訊，帕西佛終於淡淡地說道：「不處理的話，南瓜會壞。」

    講完後，也不待坐在旋轉椅上的人反應過來，便轉身踏步離去。

    聽到這句話的梅林，手指浮在空中，他沒有回頭，但可以感到角落那十四顆巨大的橘色物體，彷彿正對著他的椅背後咧嘴大笑著。

 

**十月的第二十一天。**

 

    已經吃了七天的各式南瓜料理和甜點，讓金士曼總部蔓延著難得的低沉氣氛。

    梅林覺得自己不管走到哪裡，都有人用祈求的眼神在追著他。

    『要怪就去怪那個送南瓜的傢伙啊。』繃著臉，恨不得飛到加拿大，把搞出這堆事的罪魁禍首打一頓。

    亞瑟不知道何時開始一到下午茶時間就完全不見人影，所以他的份就一併平均分到其他人的份量裡，避免浪費。

    路經診療間的時候，他還聽到蘭斯洛特難得正經地對著醫生說：「醫生，你幫我看看？我覺得自己的眼白開始變黃了。」

 

**十月的第二十九天。**

 

    梅林準備放棄這個浩大的工程，雖然辦公室的角落已經不用再堆滿恐怖的南瓜，但他覺得自己在今年的秋天成為了全民公敵，現在還有特務在走廊上看到他，就加緊腳步離開或馬上隱遁進最近的房間。

    即使如此，但人的習慣也是個很可怕的東西。

    他已經習慣每天在中控室的電腦桌上看到被送來的南瓜，沒有任何便簽，也沒有隻字片語。

    雖然每日都會接到從加拿大傳來的任務簡報，但這帶著秋天溫暖色系、具有實體的巨大物件，似乎也代表著那人在地球另一端，好端端的、平安無事地享受著帶有滿片落地的楓紅，一切都很好。

    『只是⋯⋯南瓜該不會是要一直寄到他任務完成的那天吧？』

    梅林忽然覺得自己的頭好痛。

 

**十月的第三十一天。**

 

    在外奔波一整天的梅林，回到總部時，天已經黑了一片，路上擠滿了參加各式萬聖節派對的人，還有奇怪的恐怖片面具和性感小護士等讓人混淆的畫面，他難得被節慶的氛圍給環繞，心想不知道什麼時候開始，英國慶祝這個節日的方式，已經被獨立百年後的殖民地給侵略回來，所謂的和平共處，大概就只是這麼簡單吧。

    不知道桌上的南瓜會不會有人幫忙搬到一邊？他心裡嘀咕著。『如果一直放在原處，不管是誰經過看到的話，都會很突兀。』

    抱著從倫敦帶回來整理的資料，梅林只能選擇倒退著，用背脊頂開中控室的門。

    「萬聖節快樂～。」

    熟悉、但不應該出現在這裡的聲音把梅林嚇一跳。回過頭愣住的他懷抱著一疊紙張，腋下還夾著黑色公事包，連要把眼鏡往上推的手都沒有。

    電腦桌上的不是應該出現的第三十一顆南瓜，而是個人。

    那人穿著整齊的藍色西裝，帶著修長的腿，以及……擦拭得發亮的皮鞋⋯⋯則是踏在他的旋轉椅上。

    「等你好久。」講話前還又咬了一口深紅色草莓口味的長條型軟糖。

    加拉哈德晃了晃手中已經空蕩蕩的糖果塑膠袋，發出喳喳的聲音。「都被我吃完囉。」

    稍稍冷靜下的梅林，走到桌邊把手中雜七雜八的東西全放好後嘆口氣，「任務結束了？什麼時候？你要回來怎麼沒有人先告訴我？寄這麼多南瓜回來是要我怎麼處理⋯⋯。」

    「因為萬聖節啊。」頭歪向一邊，雙手撐在桌面，他仰望著眼前高挑的男人，加拉哈德露出無邪的笑容。

    已經習慣對方總是挑想要回答的部份來講，梅林再嘆口氣，「哈利。」

    「嗯？」

    「我們在英國。」

    「嗯？」

    「我們有自己的南瓜。還有，不要把腳放在我的椅子上。」

    隨著梅林講一句，他應一句的對答方式，加拉哈德任意將旋轉椅往後踢開，像是要站起來般地揚起上半身，他忽然伸出手，抓住了梅林羊毛衫領口處的領帶節，一把將對方拉得彎下腰。

    甜膩的草莓糖淡淡的迴盪在兩人間。

    「不給糖就搗蛋嗎？」就算是在一起這麼多年，梅林還是覺得自己隨時都會被這摸不清的男人給搞瘋。

    「梅林。」口鼻間的氣息逐漸接近，「我們是英國人。」

    「嗯。」

    「我們不玩『不給糖就搗蛋』。」

    「嗯。」

    那像是要挑逗般的竊竊私語，總帶著讓人無法抗拒的甜味。

    「想要吃糖，我們就會直接拿。」

 

完～


End file.
